100 palabras de multiship
by WickedHeadache
Summary: También conocido como: "En el cual Regina es emparejada hasta con el Diablo (siendo el Diablo ella misma)." Esto incluye a cualquier ship, canon o no. A veces, los drabbles están relacionados y a veces no. También hay un pequeño crossover con Swingtown. *Historias de 100 palabras sobre Regina*
1. 1. Ruby y Emma y Regina.

Regina despertó, divisando los dos cuerpos a su lado y recordando viejos tiempos con una sonrisa. No estaba en su casa, lo cual hacía todo más fácil. Dejó un beso tanto en la mejilla de Emma como en la de Ruby y vistió nuevamente antes de salir del apartamento de la morena.

Con suerte, ninguna recordaría que pasaron una noche un tanto perversa con la siempre tensa alcaldesa. Rió entre dientes mientras entraba en su Mercedes. Ni se imaginaban que tan mojigata era en realidad. Se aplicó el labial rojo y luego suspiró. Si solo supieran. Pero no sucedería jamás.


	2. 2. Lacey y Regina

Regina se adentró en el bar, con aquel vestido que le quedaba como un guante y las ondas en el cabello fuera de personaje. No se veía tan diferente, pero apostaría unos cuantos dólares a que a muchos le costaría reconocerla.

Vio a Lacey, la segunda personalidad de Belle, doblarse sobre la mesa de billar y Regina no evitó relamerse los labios. Terminó su trago de Jack Daniels y se aproximó a la fiestera castaña.

«¿Te importa si me uno?» preguntó apoyándose seductoramente en el borde de la mesa.

Lacey levantó la vista, mordiendo su labio, y sonrió con picardía.


	3. 3 Belle y Regina

La imponente alcaldesa de Storybrooke entró a la cafetería y el silencio reinó a su alrededor. Nadie notaba la resaca que la mujer intentaba sobrellevar esa mañana. Pidió un café negro y Belle entró guiñándole un ojo, poco afectada por las actividades de la noche anterior. Vio a varios encogiéndose en horror, temiendo por la niña. Rió en su interior mientras Belle se sentó.

«Alcaldesa».

«Belle».

«No la veo bien».

«¿Oh?».

«Está tensa, ¿quiere que la ayude a relajarse?».

Su sentido del humor saltó un momento y tomó sus manos con cariño en su regazo.

«No, cariño, eso fue anoche».


	4. 4. Emma y Regina

Emma observó en cólera mientras la alcaldesa bromeaba con la bibliotecaria sobre unas supuestas actividades de la noche anterior. Por alguna razón, un pequeño bicho verde la afectaba ante la idea de la morena con alguien, especialmente después de aquella noche borrosa con ella y Ruby.

Cuando despertó, Regina ya se había ido y Ruby no parecía tener idea de lo que había ocurrido por lo que asumió que solo ella y Emma estaban involucradas. Emma guardó el conocimiento de una tercera persona para ella, era su pequeño secreto. Se trataba de Regina, una persona que detestaba, después de todo.


	5. 5. Gold y Emma y Regina

«Gold y yo... Siempre hubo cierta química entre nosotros» confesó entre risas y se sirvió otro chupito.

«Dios mío, Regina...» soltó Emma, perpleja.

Era su reunión mensual, dejaban de lado sus diferencias y hablaban como seres civilizados, a veces amigas. Normalmente, terminaban en la cama de alguna. Ahora, viendo a Gold a lo lejos mientras Regina le guiñaba un ojo pícaramente, Emma temía que sus actividades terminarían siendo más movidas esa noche.

Mientras más, mejor, se dijo y siguió a Regina en su camino hasta el hombre. Tendría que haber sabido que nada podía ser vainilla con la Reina Malvada.


	6. 6. Garfio y Robin y Regina

Regina se pasó las manos por la falda para eliminar cualquier arruga y subió a bordo. En busca del pirata, se encontró con que estaba borracho con Robin.

«¿Y si le preguntamos?» sugirió Robin.

«No, olvídate, amigo. Esa mujer es muy puritana. Le grita a gente por solo mirarla. Nunca va a aceptar».

«Así nunca sabremos si tenemos oportunidad».

«No la tenemos» dijo Garfio. «Un trío es solo una fantasía».

Ante la palabra 'trío', el rostro de Regina se iluminó. Los hombres la deseaban al mismo tiempo y eso era simplemente exquisito. Tampoco iban a recordarlo, bendito sea el alcohol


	7. 7. Robin y Regina

Regina recordaba todo. Tom, swingers, el embarazo. Su memoria regresó. Bueno, la de Trina, aunque técnicamente era su vida pasada.

Ahora, entrando a la cocina y encontrándose a Robin, pensaba que era irónico. En esa vida se conformaba con solo un hombre, mientras en la anterior la misma pareja la alentaba a acostarse con otras personas.

Extrañaba bastante las épocas de soltería; Emma, Ruby, Belle, Gold, David y demás formaban parte de ella. Regina podría haber disfrutado de su vida sexual en el pasado, pero no era infiel.

Suspiró y se acercó a rodear con sus brazos a su hombre.


	8. 8 Snow y David y Regina

Regina deslizó su pie afuera de su zapato e hizo su camino hasta el tobillo del hombre por debajo de la mesa. Sonrió suavemente cuando sintió a la mujer a su lado hacer lo mismo con ella y apoyó la mano en su muslo.

«¿Mamá?» la voz de Henry la hizo levantar la vista. «¿Por qué los abuelos se sientan a tu lado en lugar de los dos lugares vacíos? No alcanzan tres ahí, solo dos».

La morena les dio una sonrisa furtiva Snow y David, rápidamente intentando inventar una excusa mientras Emma los miraba indignada, sabiendo qué estaba sucediendo.


	9. 9 Regina y Regina

Desde que Robin había muerto, Regina no se había sentido muy bien. Había intentado salir con Snow y David por un tiempo pero no funcionaban mucho como pareja.

Llegó a arrancarse una parte de sí misma para intentar conseguir su final feliz. Claro que no esperaba que aquella parte misma sea exactamente eso.

Nadie debía saber. Si la gente descubría que no solamente se acostaba con una villana sino que con sí misma, no sabía que sucedería.

Regina era por lejos una mojigata, pero había riesgos que no estaba dispuesta a tomar. Se amaba a sí misma demasiado para ello.


	10. 10 Regina y Regina y Maléfica

Sus labios estaban sobre los de su álter ego, mientras las manos de la Reina estaban en todas parte. Regina se sintió ser levantada y rodeó la cintura de su otra mitad con sus piernas mientras era sentada en el escritorio. Dio una mordida al labio inferior de su mitad. La Reina arrancó los botones del chaleco de la alcaldesa y metió sus manos por debajo de su camiseta.

Entonces la puerta de su oficina se abrió y Maléfica las miraba boquiabierta. Sin separarse, ellas intentaron excusarse pero se encontraron sin palabras.

«¿Quieres unirte?» dijo Regina con una media sonrisa.


	11. 11 Regina y Maléfica

«Entonces... Tú y la Reina...».

«¡Maléfica!» susurró Regina un regaño. «Recuerda, nadie puede saber de esto».

«¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo que la idea los excite?» se burló la rubia.

Regina rodó los ojos y pidió un café para ella y su intrusa.

«Tengo razón, igual. Eso pasó conmigo, ustedes dos son demasiado sexis para su propio bien» agregó Mal.

Regina la miró desde el rabillo del ojo mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida. Cuando dejó la taza, se limitó a sonreir deliberadamente mirando fijamente al frente.

«Lo sé, querida» dijo. «¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?».

«No gracias, no quiero morir».


	12. 12 Emma y Regina

La Reina Malvada se había ido y Regina se encontraba sola otra vez, ahogándose en sus penas y un vaso de whiskey en Granny's.

«¿Estás bien?» la voz preocupada de Emma llegó.

«¿Parece que estoy bien?».

«¿A quién perdiste?».

Regina la miró impresionada por su deducción.

«Perdí una parte mía, Emma».

«¿La Reina?» dijo ella. «Es entendible».

«¿Lo es?».

«¡Claro!» dijo como si fuera obvio. «No puedo imaginar lo que estás pasando, no debe ser fácil».

«Gracias, querida, nadie lo había dicho antes».

«Por algo soy tu amiga, ¿no?».

Regina sonrió como si acabara de verla por primera vez.


	13. 13 Emma y Regina

«Soy gay».

Lo que Emma no se esperaba fue la risa que emergió de sus padres, quienes se detuvieron ante la mirada seria de su hija.

«Espera...¿estás saliendo del armario en serio?».

«¡Sí!».

«¿Por qué harías eso?» preguntó David y Emma frunció el ceño. «Estuviste saliendo con Regina por meses, me parece que es bastante obvio».

La rubia desorbitó los ojos y desencajó su mandibula.

«¡No estoy saliendo con Regina!» exclamó indignada.

«¿No estás?».

Regina apareció detrás de ella, con una mirada confundida.

«Bueno, ¿no es eso decepcionante?» suspiró Regina.

Un mosca entró en la boca abierta de Emma.


	14. 14 Ruby y Regina

«¡Ruby! Mueve tu culo de una vez y ponte a trabajar» su abuelita ordenó en un grito.

Rodando los ojos, Ruby terminó por acatar, antes dando un guiño a la alcaldesa, quien arqueó una ceja, aunque Ruby notó sus labios curvándose en una leve sonrisa.

Granny le dio una mirada severa y ella se encogió de hombros.

«Deberías tener cuidado con Mills, niña».

Ruby rodó los ojos nuevamente ante su preocupación. No era asunto suyo.

«La vi saliendo de tu habitación, esa mujer es problemas, Ruby».

Ella suspiró, ojeando a Regina, quien se mordió el labio inferior predadoramente.

«Lo sé».


	15. 15 Gold y Regina

Belle murió.

Las noticias le cayeron como un golpe en el estómago a Regina, peor era para él.

Rumplestilskin era su más antiguo amigo, por lo que Regina no pudo evitar darle un apretón en el brazo como consuelo.

Entonces captó la mirada que él le daba y no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar antes de que sus labios chocaran contra los suyos. No se resistió, sin embargo. Él lo necesitaba. Necesitaba curar, seguir adelante. Ya habían pasado tres años.

Regina no tenía problemas en dar unos cuantos besos, o quizás más. Cualquier cosa por su viejo amigo, por su maestro.


	16. 16 Regina y Killian y Emma

Cuando Killian le pidió su ayuda, nunca habría imaginado que se trataba de sexo. Él aseguraba que Emma estaba de acuerdo, por más raro que suene.

«No creo que sea una buena idea» sentenció ella.

«Por favor, Regina» rogó Killian. «Te lo pido porque eres mi amiga y Emma y yo confiamos en ti».

«Justamente porque soy amiga de Emma, es una mala idea».

«Pero ella está de acuerdo».

«¿Por qué?».

«Ella... Soy su esposo y me ama pero... ella es lesbiana»

Regina frunció el ceño pero terminó rindiéndose en encontrarle sentido.

«Una condición».

«¿Qué?».

«Que Emma también esté ahí».


	17. 17 Regina y Emma

Jadeos necesitados escapaban de entre sus labios mientras era invadida por un delicioso placer.

Tener sexo en una oficina—su oficina, para ser exactos—era mucho más excitante de lo que había pensado. La lengua de la Salvadora era mucho más habilidosa de lo que pensaba.

La sensación del peligro, la posibilidad de ser atrapada u oída, no mejoraba su situación. Regina estaba al borde de los gritos y la desesperación cuando finalmente terminó, el tiempo deteniéndose en ese instante.

La rubia se puso de pie relamiéndose los labios con una sonrisa descarada.

«¿Aún crees que como como una niña?»


	18. 18 Garfio y Neal y Regina

Girándose a un lado, Regina siseó gracias al dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué hizo anoche? Recordaba vagamente al Rabbit Hole y demasiados shots... ¿a Robin, quizás?

Regina sintió a alguien besar la linea de su mandíbula y abrió los ojos. Los desorbitó al divisar a Garfio, con una sonrisa pícara. Ella no pudo evitar acercarse más a él, recordando parte de la noche anterior. Una mano recorriendo su muslo y la curva de su cadera la hizo mirar atrás. Sonrió al acordarse de Neal y lo atrajo en un beso lánguido.

Regina tenía la sensación de que tendría una excelente mañana.


	19. 19 Emma y Regina

Sus brazos me rodearon desde mi lado. Intenté escapar de su agarre, griarle qhe me deje sola, pero solo sollozos salían de mi boca. ¿Por qué, de todas las personas que podían encontrarme en esta situación, tenía que ser Regina?

Sus brazos eran cómodos y sorprendentemente cálidos. Ella me odia con cada parte de su alma y, sin embargo, parece estar más que dispuesta a consolarme. Ella está conmigo. Balbuceé algo incomprensible y Regina empezó a acariciar mi espalda.

«Shh...» me calmó. «Respira. Todo estará bien. Solo respira».

Mary Margaret estaba muerta, mi única familia. Nada iba a estar bien.


	20. 20 Rogers y Roni

Sirvió dos tragos de whisky, pasándole uno al detective de una mano. El hombre rodó los ojos cuando escuchó el apodo, y ella sacudió un poco sus rizos morochos encantadoramente e hizo ojitos al hombre mientras tragaba su bebida.

«Sabes, gracias a ti perdí un pastel».

Roni rió, su risa melodiosa en los oídos del hombre. «Bueno, supongo que el trago lo paga, ¿no?».

«Oh, ¿era gratis?».

«Si no lo quieres» se acercó Roni. «Tengo otra idea interesante para devolver favores».

«¿De qué se trata?» Rogers rozó sus labios.

«Hay mucho dar,» susurró picando sus labios. «Y recibir».

La besó.


	21. 21 Emma y Regina

Regina miró en dolor mientras su mejor amiga se casaba.

Si ya no había posibilidades de estar juntos, las habría aún menos ahora que estaría casada.

Regina sonrió a través de las lágrimas, desviando la mirada hacia Henry y apretando la mano de su hijo en el momento que los novios se besaron.

Pero Emma estaba feliz, y lo estaría por el resto de su vida con el pirata. Formarían una familia y la vida continuaría. Ella tenía su final feliz, y eso era lo que importaba. Era todo lo que le importaba, incluso si la hacía infeliz a Regina.


	22. 22 Marian y Regina

¿Por qué está con Robin? Regina se pregunta mientras lo ve regresando con su familia, dejándola a ella atrás como la sucia amante en la que se ha convertido.

¿Por qué está con Robin? Se pregunta al verlo a lo lejos jugar con Roland alegremente mientras Marian los observa con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué está con Robin? Se pregunta. Sus ojos se posan en Marian, con quien hace contacto visual. Eso no la preocupa, porque los ojos de ambas se bañan en dolor y anhelo. Regina sonríe comprensivamente, dejándola saber que tomaron la decisión correcta.

¿Por qué está con Robin?


	23. 23 August y Regina

Sus dedos agarraron sus nalgas mientras Regina rodeaba su cintura con las piernas, empezando así una noche inolvidable.

Pero todo terminó al despertar en la mañana, encontrando a Emma en la puerta.

«La pala no estaba ahí. Regina sabía que iba por ella».

«¿Y crees que yo le dije?» respondió traicionado.

Regina apareció a su espalda: «Tengo que irme».

Empalideció al posar la mirada en la espalda desnuda de Regina mientras se vestía.

«Demonios...»

Regina parpadeó. «¿Miss Swan?».

«¡¿Te acostaste con ella?!» gritó Emma.

«Nuestro acuerdo es sexo sin compromiso, Swan, la envidia está demás».

«¡¿Te acostaste con ella también?!».


	24. 24 Jefferson y Regina

Labios recorrieron su cuello, besando en su recorrido desde la clavícula hasta sus labios. Ella aceleró sus movimientos en su camisa, dejándola abierta, y se separó, sin aliento.

«¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?».

Jefferson asintió, incapaz de desviar su mirada de los labios de Regina. «Sí» exhaló. «Pero esto no quiere decir que yo sea hetero».

Una risa ronca nació desde lo profundo de la garganta de Regina y salió entre sus dientes. «Por supuesto, cariño».

Sintió las manos de Jefferson subir por sus muslos, dentro de su falda. Otro hombre en el armario. Suspiró; como si le importara.


	25. 25 Garfio y Regina

A veces Regina se cansaba de ser una heroína, una villana, un personaje de cuentos, una alcaldesa. Se cansaba de todo. De no ser solo Regina.

Ella había sido una hija, una esposa, una madrastra. Ella era una amiga, una líder, una madre. Era feliz. Sin embargo se volvía demasiado.

Él lo entendía. Sabía lo que era ser visto con desconfianza por todos aún cuando había probado su bondad más de una vez. Sabía lo que era tener su final feliz en la punta de sus manos para luego ser arrebatado.

Garfio era como ella. Por supuesto que él entendía.


	26. 26 Gold y Regina

Rumple tenía esa costumbre enloquecedora de tomarla de la parte de atrás de su cuello y guiarla hacia sus labios para un beso. Y Dios, Regina deseaba no saber eso. Había estado bien ignorando la química entre ellos, pretendiendo que no existía cuando estaba más que consciente de ella.

Su mitad malvada había tenido otras ideas, y ahora que eran solo una otra vez, Regina no dejaba de recordar el sentimiento de su piel contra la suya, cómo Rumplestilskin mordisqueaba su cuello, la tocaba en todas las formas correctas, la hacía olvidar su propio nombre para gritar el de él.


	27. Belle y Regina

«No me gustan los jazmines» Lacey ojeó el ramo. «Además, soy más de botellas de vino, no flores».

Regina rodó los ojos. «¿Crees que no sé eso?»

La muchacha arqueó una ceja con una lirada sugestiva a las flores.

«Pues...»

«Ay, cállate» Regina suspiró. «Solo vine a agradecer por lo de anoche. De una forma apropiada. Como una dama».

Lacey rió, acercándose a la mujer, agarrándola de las solapas de su chaqueta. «Lo que hiciste anoche no fue tan apropiado».

Ella sonrió con picardía y le guiñó un ojo.

«Se me ocurren unas cuántas cosas más que no lo son».


End file.
